Five Ways Lost Never Met the Jossverse
by moonhowler15
Summary: A “five things” fic that crosses characters from Lost with a different Joss Whedon production each. Angel, Buffy, Firefly, Dr. Horrible, and Dollhouse


_Spoilers_: Very light ones for post-season five of Angel

_A/N_: The Angel section was taken and changed from a previous drabble of mine

_Pairing_: If you squint you can see Richard/River (but she isn't a teenager anymore) in the Firefly one

_Fandoms_ (in order) _other than Lost_: Dollhouse, Firefly, Angel, Buffy, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog

**One**

Some people actually think the island gives them something. He can see how Kate would believe this, although she doesn't, because ironically being stranded prolongs her freedom. But, anyone else who treats the island as anything more than a grassy rock in the middle of the ocean goes into the same category as Locke, to Jack. The place is nothing but a hell for them all: bugs, no food, no comfort, heat, and death.

Jack's got another reason, besides the ones everyone has, to want off of here. He can't stop dreaming about her. Not Kate, as people probably suspect, but Joanna. Every night. Nothing vivid, no stories playing out; just flashes of her face, and sometimes he'll hear words like "treatment" and "trust." She trusted him; she trusted him, as the doctor and the leader, and then he failed her. He figures maybe leaving the place where he was overwhelmed with such a strong urge to save her might help. He'll never guess what would happen if he did leave. He'll never know how Thomas Clearwater ceased to exist, or what Joanna really was to Oscar, or how Jack Shephard was able to become a real person. All by him (or is it them?) vanishing onto this Island.

**Two**

If someone had asked him, all those years ago back on Earth-That-Was, if it was possible for him to age again he would have- well, not answered at all; but, he would have thought to himself that this would continue for as long as Jacob wanted it to be. He never believed they would really lose Jacob; he didn't believe they _could_ lose the Island, at least not in the way they did. But, he would have thought that there could be no agelessness without them. Obviously, he was wrong.

It became harder and harder as the years went on, and the technology grew, for Richard to stay an anonymous man. About the only way he'd managed so far was to just keep moving farther out as the Alliance influence spread. On the outer planets things are pretty simple, which is about the only way to live life when you're not really living it. It was the name of the ship that drew him toward it and made him first consider a new method of survival. It was the girl - the dark-haired one who barely looked out of her teenage years and who stared him straight in the eye and he knew she knew - who gave him something, a choice, _to_ consider; and, it's the girl who he ends up staying for.

**Three**

Alright, so maybe he's freaking a little about the plane crash, believing it was his fault and all. But, that's nothing compared to the time he thought he sent L.A. to Hell. He was one hundred percent blaming the Numbers until that Angel guy confessed. Hurley himself had been saved pretty quickly in Santa Monica by some kid and his girlfriend who were, like… superheroes or something and they sent him off to Silver Lake. So he was okay. Actually, he was pretty darn happy in there… except for not knowing what happened to his family and, you know, _Hell_. But he got to be the cook in a café; and he made buddies with this floppy skinned dude who shared his love for snack food and TV; and no one cared about his weight cause, hey, there were more way more interesting things to look at. Speaking of which he's not entirely sure Jack's right with the whole "dinosaurs are extinct" excuse about the monster, cause… well, never mind.

But, anyway Hurley's not a selfish guy; just because he was in an alright place didn't mean he stopped caring what happened to the thousands of other people out there. Except for the times he was pretty sure he was back in the mental hospital, but, hey, then he thought they were _hallucinations_.

Anyway, that was so much worse than this.

**Four**

It had been Willow who had sensed him, stalked him with magic for a few days, and then cheerfully slid herself into the booth across from his at a restaurant and begun bombarding him with questions. Miles had just stared with a blank face all throughout her Willow-Speak and then replied that he had no idea what she was talking about, but didn't care if she was high as long as she could give cash. Which she couldn't do. But, hundreds of hottie, super powered girls can be very convincing. So he provided his services for a few months- still continuing his old ways, she was sure, but paying off his personal slayer bodyguards to keep silent this time- until he claimed it was time for a long vacation.

Willow keeps track of all of them- locator spells are nothing to her now- even piggish Ghost Whisperers who stare at your girlfriend like she's a Big Mac with everything on it. She has papers filled with little green lights that occasionally turn red, and she knows in an instant without having to actually see the map when something changes. Like, said ghost-guy _vanishing_. This couldn't be of the good. His little dot doesn't change color, which could have meant death; it just goes 'poof'. Where exactly was he taking that vacation _to_?!

**Five**

Daniel and Billy had once been the best of friends. They had everything in common from their love of music to their crazy, according to rest of the human race, science experiments. Of course Billy was a bit more of your standard geek- what with his role playing games taken a little too seriously, but Dan would always just politely smile and nod his head at mentions of the "Evil League of Evil" and unsuccessful heists.

And Billy would have never even begun to create the Freeze Ray if it hadn't been for Dan's work with time, and he managed to be quite supportive, if he did say so himself, when the accident with Theresa happened. However, he did not have the support in him to be around his friend any longer when, a few days after the girlfriend went into the hospital, the phone rang for Dan and he could hear the voice clearly begin to sing: "Bad Horse, Bad Horse…"

* * *

Any kind of reviews are hugely welcome :)


End file.
